Because You Are
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Karena kau seperti itu, aku ada untukmu/ Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san ^^v karena saya lagi kena virus SasuHina, rasanya jadi pingin bikin fanficnya terus ^^a Selamat membaca \^u^/

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Warning: OOC, AU, SasuHina's love, straight, teens' rate, etc.

This fict is mine. Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(1)**

**Because You Are…**

**Easy To Panic!**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

Setiap orangtua pasti menginginkan anaknya berbudi pekerti dan berprestasi. Namun, karena kesibukan masing-masing orangtua, mereka tidak bisa mendidik anaknya menjadi seperti dua hal yang diinginkan tersebut. Karena itu, maka sekolahlah yang menjadi pilihan mereka untuk membuat sang anak tercinta menjadi jalan pintas bagi kendala itu.

Seperti para orangtua murid SMA Konoha ini. Mereka mempercayakan anaknya di sekolah yang terkenal prestasinya, mulai dari akademik sampai non-akademik.

Meskipun telah mempercayakan sang buah hati pada sekolah, tentu saja mereka tak lupa mendukung sang anak. Contohnya saja seperti kedua pasangan ayah-anak, Maito Gai-Rock Lee dan Namikaze Minato-Namikaze Naruto ini,

"Lee! Kau harus menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu! Tunjukkanlah kepada dunia bahwa kau adalah murid yang paling hebat!"

"Baik ayah! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayahku yang adalah Maito Gai ini!"

"Bagus! Aku bangga padamu!"

Dengan semangat—yang katanya—ala masa muda, ayah-anak pecinta warna hijau ini mengeluarkan efek kobaran api semangat yang, toh, untungnya sedikit membuat udara di bulan Januari ini menjadi lebih hangat.

"Naruto! Kau lupa membawa bekalmu, nak! Ayah sampai harus mengantarkannya sampai sekolahmu, padahal ayah harus berangkat kerja."

"Ayah, aku sengaja meninggalkan bekal itu! Aku tidak mau makan siang lauk mie goreng dengan brokoli. Untuk ayah saja!"

"Ayolah, nak, jangan mempermalukan nama keluarga Namikaze. Lagipula ayah dan kau tidak mau menjadi sasaran latihan karate ibumu kan?"

Apakah itu dukungan? Jangan tanya saya, lha wong saya ya bingung kok mereka malah meributkan bekal makanan dan kekejaman sang Nyonya Namikaze. Dan.., eh tunggu! Ada apa dengan duo pirang ini?

"Naruto, siapa laki-laki itu? Kakakmu kah? Kenalin dong!" ujar siswi berambut merah sambil mendekat ke arah duo Namikaze.

Hidung dan telinga Naruto mengeluarkan asap, "KARIIIN! DIA AYAHKU!"

"Tuh kan, nak. Sepertinya ayah harus segera meninggalkan sekolahmu sebelum fans ayah makin bertambah!" sahut Minato narsis sambil memberikan kotak bekal ke Naruto. "Jangan lupa dimakan! Biar awet muda kayak ayah!" lanjutnya.

Tapi, di ujung koridor lantai dua, tepatnya di Ruang Pertemuan Guru alias RPG ada percakapan serius antara tiga orang. Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga dan sang wali kelas, Kurenai Yuuhi sedang terlibat pembicaraan mengenai nilai-nilai Hinata.

"Sebenarnya Hinata juga unggul dalam beberapa pelajaran seperti kesenian, bahasa dan PKK. Tapi yang saya khawatirkan, adalah nilai di pelajaran yang lain, terutama Sains. Padahal sebentar lagi akan ujian kenaikan kelas." Kurenai dengan tenang mulai mengatakan permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

Hiashi mulai menanggapi, "Saya minta maaf. Dari dulu dia memang unggul di ketiga bidang tersebut, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Padahal kakak dan adiknya tidak sepertinya, mereka selalu masuk dalam jajaran lima besar murid terpandai."

"Apa anda mengikutkan Hinata pada bimbingan belajar?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ya." Jawab Hiashi dengan pasti, "Tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Karena itu saya sudah tidak mengikutkannya lagi dalam bimbingan belajar dan sejenisnya."

"Oh? Begitukah?"

Hiashi mengangguk.

Hinata terus menunduk. Perempuan manis berambut panjang ini hanya bisa menahan air mata. Ia sedih, malu dan takut. Ia telah berusaha keras. Bahakan ia hampir tidak memiliki teman karena kebanyakan waktunya digunakan untuk belajar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

"Saya memiliki satu usulan, Hyuuga-san."

"Usulan?"

"Ya."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah gurunya yang rupawan itu.

Kurenai tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika Hinata diajari oleh salah satu temannya?"

"Teman?" tanya Hiashi dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Tepat sekali! Mungkin, Hinata merasa canggung ketika ia diajari oleh orang yang tidak seumuran dengannya. Itu bisa menjadi faktor utama penyebab masalah Hinata." Jelas Kurenai.

"Bisa juga ya." Hiashi mulai tertarik, "Tapi, siapa yang akan mengajarinya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah ini. Ia peringkat kedua di tingkatannya." Jawab Kurenai mantab, "Untuk yang peringkat pertama, Nara Shikamaru. Hmm, dia pintar tapi sangat pemalas. Tidak baik untuk menjadi seorang pembimbing."

'Apa? Uchiha Sasuke?' Hinata memekik dalam hati, 'Dia kan anak populer yang bersifat seperti iblis itu! Gawat…"

Hiashi tampak berpikir, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya!"

'Tidaaak…' Hinata berteriak dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas. Mengenal Uchiha Sasuke saja tidak, tapi harus terus berhadapan dengannya.

Hinata, harusnya kamu bersyukur. Kalau saya ada di posisi anda, saya akan menerima dengan senang hati. Siapa yang tidak mau dibimbing oleh pemuda setampan Uchiha Sasuke? Hehehe…

**0o00o0**

Hinata duduk di kelasnya, kelas 2-2, dengan gugup. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, setiap sepulang sekolah ia akan 'ditahan' untuk menerima bimbingan belajar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

'Harusnya sejak awal aku harus tetap memaksa ayah untuk memasukkanku ke Sekolah Kejuruan.' Hinata mulai meratapi nasibnya, 'Bukannya menurut saja saat ayah bilang aku harus masuk ke Sekolah Persiapan untuk masuk ke universitas.'

"Aku bingung." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

"Eh? Bingung?" tanya Hinata. Sekarang ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dan saya iri. Walah...

"Kita sekelas," jawab Sasuke, "Aku sering melihatmu rajin belajar. Tapi kenapa kau masih bodoh?"

JLEB! Jantung Hinata bagai tertusuk tombak. '… kenapa kau masih bodoh?' pertanyaan seperti itu meskipun diucapkan dengan sangat lembutpun pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke hanya masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, "Ayo kita mulai. Buka buku Biologimu, kita akan mempelajari bab yang paling gampang. Hmmm… tentang struktur tubuh manusia."

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-san…" cegah Hinata, "A-aku memang sekelas denganmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Maksudku… maksudku…" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Hanya satu yang dirasakannya sekarang—Tidak nyaman.

"Hhh," Sasuke mendengus, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Maksudku… bagaimana kalau kau kita berkenalan lebih dahulu?" Jawab Hinata dengan harap-harap cemas. Semoga Sasuke bisa mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik…

"Kau ingin alamat emailku?" terdengar Sasuke memundurkan kursinya.

"Iy—eeh? Bukan! Bukan!" Hinata terkejut dengan respon Sasuke. Sasuke menyalah artikan perkataannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Heh, aku pikir kau ini anak yang kalem, lembut dan pemalu. Tapi ternyata… Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa hambar. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan suatu ekpresi yang beda dari biasanya.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya, "Bukan! Sasuke-san, ma-maksudku tadi…"

"Ternyata memang benar," potong Sasuke, "Pepatah diam-diam menghanyutkan itu memang benar. Kau memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menggodaku rupanya." Seringai Sasuke makin lebar yang terlihat menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat, "Me-menggoda? Ti-tidak mungkin!" ia mencoba menjelaskan ke Sasuke jika yang ia maksud adalah berkenalan seperti: "Halo, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu?", "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Mohon bantuannya.". Seperti itu!

"Hn…" guman Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan cepat ia mengambil tas sekolah Hinata.

"T-tasku!" pekik Hinata. Ia mencoba mengambil tasnya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ini dia!" kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah alat komunikasi genggam—yang lebih gaulnya disebut ponsel—berwarna perak dengan hiasan stiker berbentuk sulur-sulur berwarna ungu muda yang cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengambil ponsel flip-flopnya dari tangan sang Iblis.

Sasuke merentangkan sebelah tangannya dan memegang pundak Hinata, guna menahan perempuan itu untuk tidak mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Hinata. Setelah ia selesai, ponsel tak bersalah itu ia lemparkan ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menagkapnya dengan takut-takut, "Hati-hati! I-ini milikku!"

Sasuke mendecih, "Ponsel lokal." Katanya, "Bagusan milikku, IPHONE."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Hinata ingin menangis sekarang juga. Setelah Sasuke dengan santainya mengatakan ia bodoh, sekarang ia menghina ponsel hadiah kelulusan SMP pemberian ayahnya. Air matanya telah mengantung diujung matanya.

"Jangan menangis." hibur Sasuke. Nada bicaranya melembut.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia mengusap matanya. Airmatanya mulai keluar, meskipun ia telah berusaha sedemikian mungkin menahan air matanya itu.

"Cengeng." Ejek Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan mendudukkannya dibangkunya. Ia meminjamkan Hinata sarungtangan biru tuanya.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa mereka sudah mulai belajar?

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata kebingungan segera tersenyum singkat, "Pertama, kau itu mudah panik." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata, "Karena itu kalau kau mau pintar sepertiku…"

"Haha.. mmpfh…" tiba-tiba Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke, ia membungkam mulutnya dengan saputangan Sasuke agar tidak kelepasan tertawa. Aneh sekali Uchiha Sasuke berkata '…kalau kau mau pintar sepertiku.' Dengan sangat percaya diri.

Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, "Terserah kau mau tertawa. Tapi pertama jika kau mau pintar, kau harus selalu tenang. Jangan mudah panik."

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Yah meskipun telah membuatnya menangis.

"Orang jenius selalu tenang dalam menghadapi soal seperti apapun." Sasuke melanjutkan ceramahnya, "Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Hinata tersenyum senang, sangat manis.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa, Hinata sepertinya melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasa suasana menjadi sunyi mulai membuka suara, "Ano, jadi menurutmu… aku ini?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Bodoh, gampang panik dan cengeng." Jawabnya cepat.

KREK! KREK! KREK!

Taman bunga hancur sudah. Hinata yang merasa mulai nyaman di dekat Sasuke menjadi patah semangat, 'Dia tetap seperti iblis.' Batinnya.

"Aku?"

"Eh?"

"1 kata tentangku, menurutmu."

Hinata mulai berpikir, "Satu kata saja?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke mengangguk.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi Sasuke sendiri yang meminta hanya satu kata. Tapi ia takut kalau Sasuke marah dan—

"Cepat!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata memantabkan hatinya, ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya lagi. Kemudian menatap Sasuke, "Kau… iblis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha ganteng. Uchiha keren. Uchiha jenius. Uchiha tenang. Uchiha sabar.

BRAK!

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya agar ia bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah ini.

Sasuke berdiri angkuh di hadapan Hinata. Kedua angannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke mulai bicara, "Demi kau, aku harus rela menjatuhkan imej Uchiha yang cool dan tidak suka bermanis-manis."

Hinata mulai bergidik. Tangannya ia katupkan menjadi satu. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Ia mulai panik lagi.

"Tapi kau malah menyebutku iblis!"

"Go-gomennasai. A-aku.. t-tadi…"

Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

'Hanabi-chan… kau akan jadi putri sulung ayah sebentar lagi.' Hinata menutup matanya sambil berdoa.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ujar sasuke. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan.

Hinata membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya memanas. Ia pasti tidak beda jauh dengan kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Karena kau gampang panik, pelajaran kali ini sudah dulu." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tinggal Hinata di kelas ini. Dengan wajah semerah tomat dan tercengang melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak keberatan dipanggil iblis?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Digenggamnya erat saputangan Sasuke.

"Loh? Saputangannya?"

Yah… Hinata….

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

Minna, ini fic SasuHina buatanku yang baru ^^ ceritanya lebih ringan dari Unmei. Enaknya fic ini dilanjutin atau cuma oneshot?

**Review please? ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih dukungannya ^^ fic ini tetap lanjut ^^! Terimakasih buat para readers untuk kritik&sarannya. Terutama untuk **uchan ajah **yang sudah kasih tau typo yang bener2 mencolok. Arigato gozaimasu!

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Warning: OOC, AU, SasuHina's love, straight, teens' rate, etc.

This fict is mine. Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(2)**

**Because You Are…**

**Odd Blue-haired Girl!**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

Bagai semut, para murid SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar sekolah melalui gerbang utama yang di cat coklat itu. Ada yang keluar berduaan—pacaran maksudnya, bergerombol, dan sendirian.

Di salah satu sudut gerbang, ada beberapa siswi yang bergerombol sambil membawa beberapa barang yang cukup mencolok. Poster, spanduk, banner, boneka, bunga, dan beberapa membawa kotak bekal makan siang. Ini mau menyambut sapa toh? Apakah Arashi, HSJ, atau Tohoshinki?

Bukan. Bukan para artis yang akan mereka sambut. Tapi sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, kau anak kelas satu, minggir! Disini aku adalah ketua fansclub for Uchiha Sasuke, karena itu aku harus berada di paling depan!" Karin, yang kemarin sempat pedekate dengan ayahnya Naruto, berlagak dengan sombongnya di depan anggota Sasuke FC yang masih kelas satu.

SRET! Seorang siswi lainnya yang berambut pink menyerobot Karin saat siswi berambut merah itu hendak mengambil tempat paling depan untuk menyambut sang pangeran.

"WOY!" Karin yang kaget segera membentak Sakura—nama cewek tadi—dengan nada tenor campur sopran.

Sakura cuma nyengir kuda, "Sori, mantan pacar di depan."

Karin memonyongkan bibirnya, "Cih, mantan pacar siapa? Rock Lee?" ejek Karin sambil menunjuk Rock Lee yang sedari dulu selalu membuntuti Sakura. Yang ditunjuk cuma bisa gelagapan.

"Eh! Gini-gini, meskipun cuma pacaran DUA hari dan itu aku yang maksa, yang penting tetep Sakura Haruno mantan pacar Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Bodo amat! Cuma dua hari aja bangga. Diputusin gara-gara rambut lu tuh norak!" timpal Karin sambil lalu.

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan spanduk yang ia bawa tepat di depan wajah Karin, "Bodo sendiri! Sasuke-kun ga suka cewe bermake-up tebal!"

"Hei, kalau kalian ini cuma ingin bertengkar, ke belakang sana!" Ino yang sedari tadi melihat dua sohibnya adu mulut mulai melerai, "Kalau kalian ingin di depan, dan yang lain juga, kenapa tidak berdiri berderet saja? Baka!"

Karin dan Sakura cengo. Iya ya, kenapa harus bergerombol coba? Batin mereka berdua dalam hati.

**0o00o0**

Sasuke berdiri di depan laboratorium di lantai dua sambil membersihkan kacamata bingkai tipis berwarna hitamnya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu memang minus dua. Konon katanya, sakitnya karna diguna-guna. Eh, bukan deng. Itu mah lagu dangdut.

"Teme~ Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah pulang bareng dengan kami." Keluh seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang adalah teman baik Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto—yang ayahnya jadi korban pedekate-nya Karin.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "Aku sibuk." katanya. Kacamata yang ia bersihkan tadi dimasukkannya ke dalam tempat kecamata yang selalu ada di saku blazer bagian dalam.

"Sibuk?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn." Ia meneguk air dari botol air mineral kemasan yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin.

"Sibuk dengan para fansmu?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah para fangirls Sasuke yang sedang bergerombol di pintu gerbang, "Tiidak mungkin kan? Karena itu ayo main bareng denganku. Eh, ada Kiba dan Shikamaru juga! Ya?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Tidak!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Maksud dari main bareng bagi Naruto adalah memanfaatkan ketampanan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan diskon di café. Memangnya ia apa coba?

"Payah kau teme!" Naruto mengeluh sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sajalah.". Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi menyusul Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Terserah." Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya, Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya.

**0o00o0**

"Ano, Shino-kun, dimana Kiba-kun?" Hinata bertanya kepada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Dia bilang akan pergi bersama Naruto, Shikamaru dan Uchiha." Jawab yang ditanya. Kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk melahap tempuranya, "Uchiha Sasuke?". Dahi Hinata mengkerut, 'Apa hari ini ia tidak membantuku belajar? Besok aku ada ujian perbaikan.' Batinnya harap-harap cemas.

Shino mengangguk. Ia sibuk memotong daging beef teriyakinya yang ia beli di kantin sekolah. "Keras sekali!" keluhnya, "Apa daging ini tidak direbus dahulu? Payah!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya satu ini, "Harusnya kau menerima usulanku untuk membeli chicken karage saja."

"Kau pernah mencobanya tidak? Rasanya hambar dan dagingya lembek."

"Begitukah?" Hinata malah kebingungan. Ia memang jarang sekali membeli makanan di kantin sekolah. Ia lebih suka membawa bekalnya sendiri. Lebih sehat dan lebih hemat tentunya.

Shino merapikan bento set-nya. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Biarlah 290 yen hilang daripada ia harus sakit gigi gara-gara memakan beef teriyaki super alot itu. "Harusnya saat istirahat tadi Kakashi-sensei tidak menyuruh kita kesana-kemari agar aku bisa makan siang dengan tenang." Keluhnya lagi-lagi, "Aku duluan, Hinata. Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Jaa!". Ia melanjutkan makannya setelah melihat Shino keluar dari kelasnya.

Hinata memasukkan sepotong udang goreng tepung ke mulutnya. Dikunyahnya udang tersebut pelan-pelan. Ia melihat keadaan kelasnya yang sudah kosong lompong. Dari sini ia bisa mendengar suara jeritan khas remaja perempuan dari arah lapangan.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?"

Hinata tersentak, udang yang masih ia kunyah tertelan dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat siapa pemilik suara berat yang telah mengagetkannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk... Sasuke-san! Uhuk-uhuk." Hinata tersedak, ia mencari botol minumnya. Naas, Hinata mendapati botol minumnya kosong, "Uhuk-uhuk!" ingin sekali ia protes kepada Sasuke karena mengagetkannya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang kebingungan dengan tatapan aneh, "Bodoh!" desisnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu melemparkan botol air mineralnya ke perempuan didepannya. Hinata menangkap botol yang dilempar dengan sigap. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meneguk air yang ada didalam botol itu tanpa minta ampun sampai habis.

Mata Sasuke melebar, "Hei! Itu milikku. Kenapa kau habiskan?" protesnya.

"E-eeeh?" Hinata memekik. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, botol yang ia pegang jatuh menggelinding ke arah kaki Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Sasuke, "Aku baru saja membelinya."

Kepala Hinata jatuh tertunduk. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar, wajahnya memanas. 'Otou-san… Aku telah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Maafkan aku telah menodai nama keluarga Hyuuga…' Hinata menangis dalam hati. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh mulut botol air mineral sang tuan muda Uchiha. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi ia akan hamil? Tidak-tidak! Mana mungkin!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Sudah-sudah!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tagannya, "Kudengar besok kau akan ujian perbaikan."

Hinata tersadar dari pikiran hiperbolisnya, "Ah benar!" sahutnya, "Chotto, kata Shino-kun hari ini kau pergi dengan—"

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak mau membahas hal itu sekarang. Sasuke kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping meja Hinata, "Ujian apa? Siapa saja pesertanya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Hinata meringis saat melihat bayangan di wajah Sasuke yang membuatnya malah semakin terlihat menakutkan, "Ano… Biologi. Ini ujian perbaikan untuk tes minggu lalu. Pesertanya aku dan… hmm, aku saja."

Sasuke cengo mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang terdengar sangat polos. Ujian perbaikan? Biologi? Sendirian? Tidak tahukah anak ini siapa guru Biologi kelas 2? Ya, Orochimaru-sensei!

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi, "Cepat siapkan buku biologi dan alat tulismu!"

Hinata sedikit melompat dari bangkunya saat mendengar komando dari Sasuke. Harusnya ia sudah harus terbiasa dengan Sasuke karena sudah hampir seminggu mereka selalu bersama setiap sepulang sekolah.

Hinata berhenti membuka buku Biolonginya di halaman 318. "Mulai dari sini." Hinata menunjuk pada bagian evaluasi, "Kata Orochimaru-sensei aku hanya perlu mempelajari bagian evaluasi saja."

"Hn.." guman Sasuke tidak jelas, "Sebenarnya ini sangat gampang. Kau sudah mempelajari bab ini sebelumnya?"

Hinata mengangguk mantab, "Tentu. Tapi… ada beberapa bagian yang tidak aku pelajari. Aku tidak kuat melihat gambar paru-paru, trakea…" Hinata mulai memainkan ujung bukunya sambil bergidik.

Sasuke mulai kehabisan akal menghadapi Hinata. Sejak awal, ia tahu kelemahan mutlak Hinata berada pelajaran Biologi. Alasannya? Hinata takut melihat gambar-gambar entah itu ilustrasi atau foto yang ada di dalam buku yang cukup tebal ini.

Masalahnya sekarang, Hinata harus belajar untuk ujian perbaikan. Materinya adalah bagian evaluasi Bab Respirasi.

"… kemudian bagian dalam hidung. Aku jadi susah bernafas saat melihatnya." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke mematung. Berada dekat perempuan satu ini banyak membuatnya kehilangan imej Uchiha cool nan ganteng khas Sasuke. 'Kami-sama… kuatkanlah aku.' rutuknya dalam hati.

**0o00o0**

Di luar, tepatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah, para fangirls Sasuke satu persatu mulai meninggalkan 'benteng'. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu sang pangeran keluar. Tapi sampai burung gagak mulai berkoar-koar, yang ditunggu-tunggu belum menampakkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya mereka telah mengisi kebosanan dengan melakukan tarian khusus untuk menyambut Uchiha Sasuke, bertukar informasi pada anggota baru, dan beradu pendapat siapa yang kira-kira 'nyangkut' di hati Sasuke. Tapi daya tahan beberapa fangirls mulai menurun satu persatu mulai hilang.

"Karin-san, sudah hampir jam lima." Keluh seorang fangirl berambut merah coral.

Yang di ajak bicara hanya memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau, Amaru, pergi sana. Ikut saja yang lain. Biar tinggal aku yang menyambut Sasuke-kun." Usirnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Iya…" ujarnya lesu. Amaru dan beberapa yang lain meninggalkan sekolah dengan aura kelelaha dan keputusasaan.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal para pendiri Fansclub For Uchiha Sasuke yang entah sampai kapan akan menunggu.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan lamanya!" Ino mulai mengerang bak ibu melahirkan.

"Setuju. Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan, sih?" Sakura ikut menimpali.

SRET! Muncul kilatan di kacamata Karin, "Ayo kita cek!" ajaknya yang di sambut dengan anggukan dua orang yang lain.

**0o00o0**

"Selesai!" Hinata mengangkat buku paketnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Mana?"

Hinata menunjukkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Sasuke. Dengan teliti, Sasuke memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Hinata satu-persatu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, pandangan matanya berhenti pada nomor terakhir. "Ini. Salah." Ujarnya penuh tekanan.

Hinata memutar ekor matanya, bibir bawahnya ia tekan dengan cukup kuat. "Aku tidak mengerti." akunya.

"Jadi begini," sasuke mulai bersiap untuk memberikan penjelasan, "Paru-paru mamalia bertekstur seperti spons dan tertutupi epitelium, sehingga permukaan totalnya jauh lebih besar daripada permukaan luar paru-paru itu sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk sambil terus menyimak penjelasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat capai dan berharap agar cepat selesai. Tapi ia juga tidak mau gagal dan harus mengulngi ujian perbaikan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apakah paru-paru manusia adalah contoh tipikal paru-paru jenis ini?" Sasuke membacakan soal terakhir sambil menunjuk hidung Hinata dengan jari telunjukknya.

Hinata tampak berpikir sesaat, "Aaa… iya..?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Dengan segala rahmat yang telah Engkau berikan, kami berikan berribu-ribu ucapan syukur pada-Mu, kami-sama.

"Benar, tapi kau ragu-ragu." Ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sangat kebosanan.

"Benarkah?" senyum Hinata mengembang. Rona merah muncul di pipinya saat mengetahui Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya yang mulai gemas mencubit pipi Hinata pelan, "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku. Atau pipimu akan kutarik seperti mochi."

.

.

.

"Ta-tampar aku…"

"Enggg…. Andai itu aku."

"Mereka mesra sekali…"

Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi mengintip apa yang terjadi di kelas 2-2 mulai kehabisan nafas. Bukan karena penyakit asma atau kekurangan oksigen. Melainkan tidak kuat melihat sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke, bersikap begitu lembut pada anak yang mereka ketahui sangat tidak menonjol.

Sungut-sungut bak setan mulai muncul di atas kepala ketiga perempuan yang diketahui bernama Karin, Sakura dan Ino itu. Dengan muka memerah dan hati terbakar api cemburu, mereka menyeringai lebar, "Awas kau Hyuuga…"

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Humornya rada berkurang ya, ehehe, gomenasai! *bow*. Ide chapter ini didapatkan setelah menonton Naruto Shippuden Episode 203-204. huah, Mizukagenya centil banget! *ngamuk*.

Sekian,** Review please? ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Warning: OOC, AU, SasuHina's love, straight, teens' rate, etc.

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(3)**

**Because You Are…**

**Popular Boy!**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

Di gedung bagian barat SMA Konoha, tepatnya di lantai dua bagian pojok kiri agak ke kanan gedung, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang mungkin berukuran 3 x 4 meter dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'SELAIN ANGGOTA FC4US, DILARANG MASUK!' teramat gede dengan tinta berwarna pink ngjreng dengan glitter-glitter yang menyilaukan mata.

Apa itu FC4US?

FC4US, seperti yang sudah anda tebak, adalah singkatan dari FansClub For Uchiha Sasuke. Fansclub yang didirikan oleh tiga orang diva sekolah ini dikhususkan untuk para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanya kepada siapapun yang sekolah di SMA Konoha, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka yang bergender laki-laki pasti akan menjawab, "Dia itu jenius, jago pelajaran, jago olahraga, kapten tim sepak bola, gayanya sok cool, dan yang paling kami tau… dia sudah ngerebut hati 90% anak cewek yang sekolah disini!" eh, sabar mas…

Dan menurut yang bergender perempuan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang… "Itu loh anak kelas 2-2 yang ganteng bin keren, jenius, tinggi, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sekseh, sorot matanya bikin pingsan, badannya…" BRUAK! Jah, keburu pingsan.

Gedung barat SMA Konoha di fungsikan sebagai tempat untuk klub-klub sekolah. Contohnya ya FansClub For Uchiha Sasuke ini. Sebenarnya perjuangan para pendiri klub ini harus dicatat di MURI karena mereka harus rela memberikan 30% dari koleksi foto Uchiha Sasuke sebagai jaminan untuk ditukarkan dengan surat izin pendirian klub ini.

Sekarang apa masalahnya?

"Gimana rencananya, Rin?" Ino mulai frustasi.

"Sabar bentar napa!" yang kena protes hanya bisa manyun. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung harus membua rencana seperti apa.

"Bakayaro! Buat apa membuat rencana? Langsung labrak aja!" Sakura yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Enak saja kau bicara!" Karin mulai emosi, ia melempar pensil yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke jidat Sakura.

NYUT!

Sakura memijat jidatnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah benjolan kecil, "Ukh… Kau dendam padaku hah?"

"Astaga… Kalian ini…" rutuk Ino sambil menutup wajahnya dengan poster jumbo bergambar Sasuke.

Sudah 3 hari mereka mendiskusikan cara untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya sangat gampang sekali untuk membuat Hinata menjauhi sang pangeran, tapi nyatanya tidak. Buktinya mereka sampai sekarang masih belum berhasil.

Karin membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah… jangan sampai mereka saling bertegur sapa!" katanya pada Sakura dan Ino.

**0o00o0**

Hinata berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja mengambil hasil ujian perbaikannya di ruang guru. Senyum merekah tidak lepas dari bibirnya yang tipis. Nilainya naik—meskipun cuma di ujian perbaikan. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada di paling depan. Ia segera memasukkan kertas ujian perbaikan itu kedalam tas sekolahnya. Kemudian Hinata membalikkan bangkunya ke sebelah kiri. Dilihatnya Kiba dan Shino telah menghabiskan setengah dari bekal mereka.

"Tumben sekali me-membawa bekal, Shino-kun." Kata Hinata.

Shino mengangguk, "Untuk menghemat uang jajanku." Jawabnya sambil terus menyendok nasi bekalnya.

"Kau tidak membawa bekal Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku b-bawa, kok." jawab Hinata, "Ta-tapi tadi aku beli roti kari di kantin. Aku akan memakan bekalku nanti saat istirahat kedua saja."

Kiba terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini sikap sahabatnya itu aneh dilihatnya. Ia dan Shino tahu jika Hinata dibantu oleh Sasuke untuk membantu mendorong naik nilai Hinata. Sebenarnya untuk ukuran remaja sepertinya Kiba harusnya tidak perlu heran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata,

"…mungkin cinta lokasi." gumannya pelan tanpa sadar.

Hinata mengunyah rotinya perlahan, "Aku?"

"Lho? Kedengaran, ya?" ujar Kiba, "Ya, kau. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Siapa perempuan yang tidak suka padanya?" timpal Shino, "Tidak ada."

"Tapi… Bukan berarti aku suka saat dekat dengannya." jawab Hinata, "Sejak aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, b-banyak yang semakin tidak suka padaku."

Kiba mengangguk, ia mengarahkan sumpitnya ke Hinata, "Tentu sajalah, mereka cemburu."

"Padahal aku ingin agar pergaulanku tidak sebatas ini saja." kata Hinata lagi, "Di SMA saja aku hanya dekat dengan kalian, Tenten, Lee, dan Yakumo-chan."

"Ehem!" Kiba berdehem, "Yakumo-chan." ia menirukan gaya bicara Hinata sambil menyikut lengan Shino.

"Sudah hentikan." pinta Shino dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia lalu membereskan bekalnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang tertawa melihat polahnya.

"Ciyeee, yang baru jadian. Sana pergi!" goda Kiba sampai Shino tidak terlihat di depan kelas mereka.

"Kau kejam sekali! Kasihan Shino-kun, dia malu seperti itu." tegur Hinata sambil terus tersenyum sehingga matanya terlihat sipit.

"Uchiha Sasuke juga!"

"Eh?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau si ayam itu jadian denganmu, akan kubuat dia seperti Shino barusan!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata memukul lengan Kiba pelan, "D-dasar jahil."

.

.

.

"Sebaaal!" teriak Karin sambil menjambaki rambut Ino.

"Kyaaa! Rambutku! Apa yang kau lakukan rambut cabai?" pekik Ino. Ia memberikan pandangan maut terbaiknya pada Karin karena telah merusak rambut yang selalu ia blow tiap pagi.

Sakura meninju dinding disebelahnya, "Kurang ajar! Jadi selama ini Hinata bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-kun karena Kurenai-sensei yang menyuruhnya? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Motifnya?" tanya Karin.

"Batik!" sahut Ino dengan volume suara yang meninggi, "Tentu saja karena dia bodoh, Tante Menor!"

Karin mencibir, "Huh."

Rupanya mereka sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Hinata dengan Kiba di kelas. Tak disangka, ternyata bukan Hinata yang dengan sengaja mendekati sang pangeran. Tapi, namanya juga KarinSakuIno, apapun alasannya mereka tidak akan mau tahu. Setiap serangga yang akan mengambil madu dari bunga akan langsung dibasmi, disemprot pakai spray anti serangga atau dipukul pakai sandal, yang penting sang bunga tidak kehilangan madunya.

"Aha!" sebuah bohlam menyala dalam otak Karin, "Ini benar-benar ide yang sangat bagus!"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura bodoh, sehingga Kurenai-sensei akan ikut menyuruh Sasuke-kun untuk membantu kita?" usul Karin, matanya berkedip-kedip.

CTAK! Dua buah jitakan panas melayang ke kepala Karin. Ide remaja berambut seperti cabai itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura dan Ino cukup berprestasi dalam beberapa bidang pelajaran.

"Dan kalau ayahku tahu jika nilaiku makin jelek, bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh pergi ke salon, baka!" imbuh Ino.

Sakura ikut menimpali, "Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Bodoh!"

Karin menciut, ia sadar nilainya memang paling buruk diantara mereka bertiga. Tapi membiarkan Sasuke terus dekat dengan Hinata itu sama saja bahaya! Bahaya! Danger!

Ting! Lagi-lagi bohlam muncul di dekat kepala Karin, "Begini saja…"

**0o00o0**

Sasuke berkali-kali mendengus. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mengajar Hinata. Ada tiga orang Kuchisake Onna yang menguntit mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggemar setianya.

"Sakura, Ino, bagaimana rumus untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta pada kita?" tanya Karin dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Dengan cinta!" jawab yang ditanya berbarengan.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Kyaaa~" tiga orang di sampingnya memekik, "Sungguh itu decakan yang seksi!"

Tangan Hinata bergetar, "Umph." ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan tawa lebih dari ini. Tulisannya ikut menjadi aneh gara-gara ia mengerjakan soal sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Cepat selesaikan!" pinta Sasuke sambil melirik jengkel ke arah trio pengganggu itu.

"Dia melirikku!" jerit Sakura disambut dengan cekikikan Ino dan Karin.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sudah mengetahui gelagat mereka bertiga karena tidak lekas keluar kelas. Dan tebakannya memang benar, mereka pura-pura sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sehingga dapat tetap tinggal di kelas.

Sasuke menyerah, ia mencoba untuk menganggap mereka hanya radio tua milik penjaga sekolah. "Hm," matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada pekerjaan Hinata.

"Iya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebelum mengerjakan soal nomor tujuh, kau harus selesaikan nomor enam dulu. Jangan diloncati." katanya lalu mendekatkan diri pada Hinata, bermaksud untuk membantunya mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak mengerti." ujar Hinata kikuk. Ia mulai takut karena Sakura dkk mulai memelototinya.

"Sasuke-kun—" panggil Sakura.

"Jangan mengganggu." sahut Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang dingin. Sakura membeku dengan seketika.

"Kau membuat Sasuke-kun marah!" timpal Ino.

"Bodoh!" Karin ikut-ikutan memarahi Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian keluar? Kalau tidak, aku akan panggil Kurenai-sensei karena kalian terus mengganggu!" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap sinis ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sa—" Hinata mencoba untuk melerai. Tapi ia urung karena melihat gelagat Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam sampai tiga orang itu pergi dari kelas dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Sejenak ruang kelas hanya terdengar suara gesekan antara kertas dan pensil. Sasuke menjelaskan soal yang tidak Hinata mengerti tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah merasa Hinata cukup mengerti, ia membiarkan perempuan mungil itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai selesai.

"Kiba memberitahuku jika kau merasa dikucilkan sejak kau dekat denganku." kata Sasuke sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Bu-bukan! Aku memang merasa seperti itu, t-tapi sudahlah."

"Hm." guman Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian memberikan buku catatannya pada Sasuke agar pemuda itu memeriksa hasil kerjanya. Tidak sampai lima sepuluh menit, Sasuke telah megoreksi beberapa jawaban Hinata yang salah dan kurang lengkap.

"Ma-masih banyak yang salah ternyata" guman Hinata lirih.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas fotokopian yang berisi beberapa soal fisika pada Hinata, "Kerjakan. Besok berikan padaku."

"Besok hari Sabtu. Se-sekolah libur." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Hn, lagipula soalnya cukup banyak." katanya.

"H-hari Senin saat masuk sekolah bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"Boleh." jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mulai mengerjakannya."

Hinata membereskan pensil dan penghapusnya dan memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia lalu segera membereskan buku catatan dan kertas soal yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Hari Minggu besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membereskan bangkunya.

"Waktu?" tanya Hinata, "Kalau hari minggu aku biasa membersihkan rumah bersama adik dan kakakku saat pagi."

"Kalau begitu sore ada waktu kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan topik yang sama.

Hinata mengangguk, "A-ada apa memangnya?"

"Kita ketemuan saja. Di tamanria." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Hinata mengrenyit, "E-eh? Mau belajar di tamanria?".

"Kencan."

"Eh?" Hinata tersontak kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." ulang Sasuke lagi.

**0o00o0**

Hinata melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan angka 16 dan 53. Ia keluar dari pintu utama sekolah dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang memerah. Angin sore membuat rambutnya yang cukup panjang melambai indah. Jauh dibelakangnya, Sasuke mengikutinya sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak.

Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya kencan. Tidak dengan cara romantis dan wajah yang malu-malu, tapi itu sangat cukup membuat Hinata merona hebat. Hinata bilang ia akan memastikan dulu dan akan memberi tahu Sasuke lewat email. Ia tahu email Sasuke karena Sasuke sendiri yang menuliskan emailnya pada kontak Hinata saat mereka pertama kali bertemu untuk belajar.

Hinata melewati gerbang sekolah sambil terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia hampir aja jatuh jika saat itu keseimbangannya tidak sedang bagus.

"Sudah selesai?"

Nafas Hinata tercekat ketika melihat siapa yang menghadangnya, "Sa-sakura, I-ino, K-karin…"

"Jangan menatap kami seolah-olah kau sangat suci!" bentak Ino.

"Gara-gara kau, Sasuke-kun jadi membenci kami!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng cepat "Kalian t-tidak—"

"Apa?" potong Karin, "Kau siapanya Sasuke-kun sih, sampai ia membelamu sampai seperti itu?"

Ino mengangguk, "Bahkan kalau kau tidak dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, kami tidak akan tahu dirimu."

Hinata mendekap ponselnya erat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia takut. Separah itu kah dirinya hingga Ino yang notabene teman sekelasnya tidak mengenalinya?

Sret! Sakura dengan cepat merebut ponsel Hinata. Wajahnya tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat nama-nama yang ada di daftar kontak Hinata.

"Ponselku!" seru Hinata.

"Lihat, di kontaknya kebanyakan milik kerabatnya saja. Hyuuga, Hyuuga…" ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan pada Ino dan Karin, "Ah, ternyata ada yang lain juga."

"Tapi hanya Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Kurama Yakumo, Tenten dan… astaga, si norak Maito Lee!" pekik Karin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu, ada satu kontak lagi." sambar Ino.

Hinata berusaha merebut ponselnya, namun Karin menahannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." eja Sakura, "Kau bahkan punya alamat emailnya?"

"Kenapa kalian b-begitu tidak suka padaku?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangis.

"Karena…" Sakura membuka ponsel flip-flop Hinata lebar, ia lalu memegang kedua ujung ponsel itu, "kau…!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Hinata, ia tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan, "Aku mohon jangan ponsel itu!"

Trak! Dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura mematahkan ponsel Hinata menjadi dua. Sambil diiringi tawa dari Ino dan Karin, ia melemparkan ponsel yang telah menjadi dua bagian itu pada Hinata.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air mata, ia menatap nanar ponselnya, "Ke-kejam…"

"Kasihan…" ejek Karin sambil terus cekikikan bersama dua kawannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seketika itu juga tawa mereka berhenti. Dari belakang Hinata, Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga dan Hinata secara bergantian. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah mereka, tidak peduli jika angin dingin di penghujung Januari masih meliputi mereka.

"Sa-sa-sasuke—kun…" ujar mereka bertiga terbata-bata.

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk menahan amarah, "Keterlaluan..!" geramnya. Ia hampir saja akan menampar tiga perempuan dihadapannya jika saja ekor matanya tidak menangkap bayangan Hinata yang berlari menjauhi mereka.

Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah menunjuk ke arah Sakura, Karin dan Ino, "Tidak berguna!" umpatnya. Ia lalu mengejar Hinata yang telah sampai ke belokan pertama.

Tinggal Sakura, Karin dan Ino yang diam mematung dengan wajah yang menegang karena takut.

**0o00o0**

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata melambatkan larinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang sesaat.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke lagi lalu ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Dipegangnya tangan Hinata guna menahan perempuan yang sedang menangis itu.

"Sa-sasuke—k-kun…" panggil Hinata lirih, ia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ponsel Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut, dipegangnya pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis.

"A-aku tidak masalah j-ji-jika mereka ti-tidak suka padaku, t-tapi…" kata Hinata berusaha untuk menjelaskan, "ke-kenapa mereka h-harus merusak ben-benda ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa ponsel itu memang sangat Hinata jaga baik-baik. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata yang dingin.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apakah aku sala j-jika berteman d-denganmu?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil menangis seunggukan dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa melawan pandangan Hinata. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Wajah Hinata yang seputih susu kini semakin memerah karena udara yang cukup dingin dan karena tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis." bisik Sasuke. Ia memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkan perempuan beriris indah itu.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke memeluknya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Ia menangis tanpa suara, hanya air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Badannya yang bergetar Sasuke dekap.

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu." bisik Sasuke.

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

Ini fanfic udah dari jaman kapan coba? Krik krik masih ada yang mau baca & yang habis baca jangan lupa review! *dilempar Gamakichi*

Ehem, saya mau menjelaskan sedikit. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir kalau dari judul dan jalan cerita fanfic ini mirip dengan fanfic SasuHina It Is You author Naru Narurin. Tapi sungguh, saat saya pertamakali membuat fanfic ini, saya belum membaca seluruh fanfic SasuHina yang ada di FFn Naruto Indonesia. Karena itu, jika ada persamaan ide dan judul mohon dimaklumi sebesar-besarnya.

Untuk author Naru Narurin yang mungkin baca fanfic saya ini, saya mohon maaf kalo sudah bikin perasaan ngganjel di hati. Saya pertama juga kaget, takut kalau nanti dianggap 'njiplak' fanficnya sampeyan. Daripada nyesek, saya tulis disini aja. Sekalian kenalan, salam kenal ^^v

Sekian, berkenan untuk mereview? Arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Warning: OOC, AU, SasuHina's love, straight, teens' rate, etc.

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(4)**

**Because You Are…**

**My Cousin**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lesu. Matanya membengkak karena habis menangis. "Aku pulang…" salamnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Dimana ibunya? Dimana yang lainnya? Tentu saja mereka tidak menjawab, suara Hinata terlalu pelan.

Setelah menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Aroma bunga lavender dan kayu manis menggelitik indra penciumannya. Biasanya itu dapat menghilangkan kepenatan Hinata tapi sekarang malah membuatnya pusing dan mual.

Hinata menggantungkan tas sekolahnya di gantungan samping meja belajarnya. Lalu ia duduk bersila di karpet kecil berbentuk anak ayam miliknya yang lembut. Dikerluarkannya ponsel dari dalam saku rok seragamnya. Hinata menatap benda kesayangannya itu sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi siang. Apa benar ia harus melakukan saran Sasuke tadi? Bukan Hinata meragukan Sasuke, tapi apa benar-benar bisa mengecoh?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, "Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi…"

.

.

.

"_Aku akan melindungimu." bisik Sasuke._

"_Eh?" tanya Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "M-maaf?"_

_Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata, "Aku pernah mengalami hal sepertimu. Dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang telah mempercayakan sesuatu pada kita, tapi sesuatu itu malah rusak atau apalah."_

_Hinata mendelik bingung, "M-maksudnya?" ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke._

"_Aku akan melindungimu dari amukan ayahmu nanti." jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Hinata._

_Hinata meringis, ia menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. Astaga, apakah laki-laki di depannya sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke? _

_Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah sekolah lagi, "Hn."_

"_T-tapi ponselku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba sebelum Sasuke melangkah._

"_Selotip saja sementara, tidak akan kelihatan." jawab remaja berambut emo itu._

"_O-ooh…" gumam Hinata bingung harus menanggapi apa, "A-aku pulang saja."_

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ide yang bagus untuk pertolongan pertama, sih…" ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil selotip yang ada di dalam kotak perlengkapan alat tulis.

Lama Hinata untuk memutuskan. Ia melihat ponselnya yang terbelah dua dan selotip transparan yang ada ditangannya bergantian. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah."

**0o00o0**

"Hinata!"

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dari suaranya ia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah sang ibu. Dengan langkah yang tidak selesu saat ia pulang sekolah tadi, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ke tempat ibunya.

"Dipanggil ibu, tuh." kata Neji, kakaknya, yang sedang menonton televisi saat Hinata melewati ruang keluarga, "Ibu ada di dapur." imbuhnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya." ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Belum sampai dapur, hidung mungil Hinata menangkap wangi kue kering yang baru saja diangkat dari pemanggang. Ia melihat ibunya sedang kerepotan mengambil kue-kue itu satu persatu. Hinata langsung mengambil sebuah apron krem yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kitchen set kemudian membantu ibunya mengeluarkan dua loyang ukuran sedang yang masih ada di dalam oven.

"B-banyak sekali ibu membuat kue," katanya takjub, "untuk apa kue-kue ini?"

Ibunya tersenyum, "Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan, membuat banyak?" jawab ibunya sambil mengelap beberapa remah kue yang tercecer di meja.

"Aku c-coba satu, ya." ujar Hinata. Diambilnya sebuah kue kering coklat berbentuk ayam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang Ibu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Enak s-seperti biasanya." pujinya tulus dengan rona merah tipis di pipi.

Ibu Hinata balik tersenyum. Sosok wanita lembut yang ramah itu kemudian menata kue-kue kering itu ke dalam toples ukuran besar. "Wah, tidak muat semua." ujar Ibu Hinata.

"B-bagaimana kalau yang tidak muat itu dimakan s-sekarang saja?" saran Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba setelah Hinata mengusulkan saran tadi, di benaknya muncul wajah Sasuke yang akan mengajaknya kencan hari Minggu besok. "Eh, j-jangan!" serunya.

"Kenapa?"

"H-hari minggu besok, temanku yang membantuku b-belajar akan mengajakku jalan-jalan. B-boleh aku berikan untuknya saja?" pinta Hinata.

"Boleh. Tapi nanti bungkus sendiri, ya." jawab ibunya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

**0o00o0**

Hinata sedang merapikan kuncir rambut Hanabi yang berantakan saat bel rumah berbunyi. Kakak beradik itu lalu menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan.

"Siapa i-itu, ya?" tanya Hinata.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya bingung, "Lho, kakak belum tahu?" dirinya balik bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng.

Neji yang saat itu masih sedang menonton televisi beranjak ke arah pintu. Laki-laki jangkung yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Hinata itu tampat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu, namun senyum khasnya-pun muncul sesaat setelahnya.

"Hei, Neji!" salam orang yang menekan bel kediaman Hyuuga sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," sahut Neji, "aku pikir baru sampai besok. Ayo masuk!"

Hinata yang mencuri dengar masih bingung siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dijawilnya pelan Hanabi, "Siapa, sih?"

Hanabi menghela nafas, "Kakak lupa atau benar-benar tidak tahu? Itu Kak Gaara."

"Apa?" pekik Hinata.

Hinata melihat Neji mempersilahkan Gaara masuk dan membantu membawakan beberapa barang bawaan Gaara. Ia lalu terpana saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah pendek yang berjalan di belakang kakaknya. Masa' sih dia Gaara yang itu? tanyanya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Hei Hinata, Hanabi." sapa Gaara pada Hinata dan adiknya.

"Hai juga." jawab Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Aku ke bibi dulu, ya." ujar Gaara sopan.

Hanabi mengangguk ceria. Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "Kok beda, sih?" katanya tanpa sadar.

"Beda, ya." timpal Hanabi, "Dia pasti ke dapur. Kesana saja, yuk."

Hinata lalu teringat mengapa ibunya membuat kue kering sangat banyak. Tentu saja karena Gaara, sepupunya yang seumuran dengannya, berkunjung kemari. Itu kan makanan kesukaan Gaara. Tanpa menolak, gadis berambut panjang itu lalu mengikuti sang adik yang sudah melesat ke dapur.

Di dapur, Hinata mendapati Gaara yang sudah mencomot kue kering buatan ibunya sambil berbasa-basi. Ibunya juga tampak terheran-heran dengan Gaara sekarang. Dari yang Hinata dengar, ibunya bilang kalau dulu tinggi Gaara masih sama dengan Hinata, tapi sekarang sudah beda jauh.

Hinata duduk di kursi meja makan tepat berhadapan dengan Gaara, "Bagaimana k-kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawab Gaara. Ia mengamati Hinata sejenak, "Kau seksi, ya, sekarang. Dulu seperti papan cucian."

Kontan wajah Hinata memerah, "A-a-apa, sih!" ia melempar Gaara dengan serbet yang ada di atas meja.

"Bercanda. Di Kaze banyak cewek seksi asal kau tahu." ujar Gaara sambil memasukan satu kue kering ke mulutnya.

"Kak Gaara," panggil Hanabi, "di Kaze memang boleh pakai tato?"

"Oh, ini ya…" Gaara menunjuk tato kanji 'Ai ' di dahi kirinya, "Boleh-boleh saja sih. Kankuro malah mencoret-coret wajahnya tidak karuan. SMU-ku di Kaze tidak terlalu ketat soal penampilan. Tapi pelajarannya lebih susah."

"Oooh…" Hanabi menangguk-angguk.

"Soalnya di Negara Hi ini, a-apalagi di Konoha, jarang ada yang pakai tato. Tapi t-temanku juga ada yang tato di p-pipinya sih." jelas Hinata sambil membayangkan Kiba.

"Interupsi!" sahut Nyonya Hyuuga tiba-tiba, "Gaara saat kelas tiga nanti sekolah di SMU Konoha, sama sepertimu Hinata."

Mata Hinata terbelalak, "S-sungguh?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Habisnya standar kelulusan di Kaze sangat tinggi, sih. Lebih baik di Konoha saja."

"Kak Kankuro dan Kak Temari juga lulusan SMU Suna, kan? Sama-sama di Kaze tapi tidak pernah protes." timpal Hanabi.

Hinata dan semua yang ada di dapur langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan Hanabi. Hinata tahu sistem pengajaran di negaranya dan negara sepupunya berbeda. Di Negara Kaze juga awal semester baru di mulai bulan Januari, beda dengan Negara Hi yang mulai pada awal bulan April. Ibunya juga menjelaskan, Gaara akan tinggal di sini sementara sampai ia lulus nanti.

"Gaara nanti tidur di kamar Hanabi." ujar ibu Hinata, "Nanti Hanabi tidur sekamar dengan Hinata."

"Boleh!" sahut Hanabi.

"Kalau ada pelajaran yang tidak mengerti, bisa tanya aku." timpal Gaara.

Ibu Hinata tersenyum, "Iya boleh. Gaara kan banyak prestasi." pujinya.

Hinata meringis. Ia merasa seperti sedang disindir. Ia tahu jika Gaara juga sangat pintar seperti kak dan adiknya. Tapi sudahlah, ia juga punya kelebihan lain.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara, "kapan-kapan ajak aku keliling Konoha. Aku sudah agak lupa dengan kota ini."

"B-boleh."

"Hari minggu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ibu Hinata mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pundak keponakannya, "Hinata ada janji dengan teman cowoknya hari Minggu, lho."

"Apaaa?" pekik Hinata lagi.

Mata Gaara membulat, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius, "Cowok siapa? Pacarmu? Sejak kapan?"

**0o00o0**

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. Sama sekali ia belum menunjukkan senyum yang biasanya muncul ketika seseorang akan berkencan. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata sudah telat lebih dari 10 menit. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata itu agak lemot, tapi masa' mau kencan kok telat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kutelpon saja—ah!" untung dia ingat kalau ponsel Hinata sedang kritis. Seberapa kali ia telpon pastilah tidak akan diangkat.

Sasuke kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. Tadi pagi ia sempat bingung akan memakai baju apa karena ternyata kakaknya belum membawa cucian kotor ke laundry. Tapi, toh, dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam serta jaket coklat ia juga terlihat sangat keren.

Kata kakaknya tadi, "Uchiha itu pakai kolor dan singlet-pun tetap bisa bikin cewek mimisan, Sas!"

Mimisan pasti. Dicap gila-pun pasti.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan melambai. Dengan begini mereka tidak akan menunggu kereta selanjutnya.

"M-maaf terlambat…" kata Hinata sambil menunduk lalu kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Hn." guman Sasuke. Ia masih agak dongkol gara-gara Hinata membiarkannya menunggu selama lebih dari 10 menit. Tapi melihat Hinata yang sekarang, sungguh perempuan kikuk itu tampak seperti boneka.

Baju terusan putih Hinata yang dipadukan dengan cardigan dan legging Hitam itu sangat cocok dengan Hinata. Dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke senang adalah warna sepatu boots Hinata—coklat! Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan soal warna kostum apa yang mereka pakai, tapi kali ini mereka sungguh tampak serasi.

"Ini pacarmu, ya?"

Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara laki-laki. Di tolehnya siapa yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Ah, iya!" ujar Hinata, "S-sasuke ini Gaara, sepupuku. Nah, G-gaara, ini Sasuke."

"Hngg.." dengung Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Mereka saling memancarkan tatapan kebencian. Hinata yang berada di antara Sasuke dan Gaara juga ikut merinding.

"Kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan berbagai penekanan.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "D-dia…"

"Aku yang memaksa ikut. Karena itu Hinata terlambat." potong Gaara sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak tanya padamu!"

"S-sudah-sudah." lerai Hinata, "Sasuke-kun, a-aku minta maaf karena mengajak Gaara. D-dia baru saja pindah dari Kaze, aku i-ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Kami tinggal serumah." sahut Gaara cepat.

'SERUMAH? APA-APAAN INI?' batin Sasuke berteriak. Ia terus-terusan menatap Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah marun ini pasti akan mengganggu kencannya dengan Hinata. Ia tidak peduli tentang Gaara baru pindah dari Kaze atau apapun. Tapi serumah dengan Hinata, berarti…

"Ah, keretanya sudah d-datang." ujar Hinata menghentikan pemikiran buruk Sasuke.

"Ayo." ajak dua orang laki-laki itu sambil bersamaan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut segera melepaskan gandengan mereka berdua, "A-aku jalan duluan saja." Sasuke dan Gaara akhirnya berjalan di belakang Hinata.

"Pengganggu." desis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kalian." desis Gaara balik, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hati Hinata."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, "Maksudmu?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum menyeringai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia berpikir, jika Hinata pacaran dengan pemuda ini apa tidak aka capai hati? Baru awal bertemu saja Gaara sudah mendapati dua sikap buruk Sasuke. Pemarah dan egois. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata.

Setelah berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya, mereka bertiga mendapatkan tempat duduk di ujung pintu kereta. Sebelumnya Hinata duduk di pojok, namun melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang berebut untuk duduk disampingnya, ia akhirnya memilih duduk diantara pemuda berwajah diatas rata-rata itu.

"Hinata, kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Kita akan k-ke Ta—"

"Jangan dijawab!" lagi-lagi perkataan Hinata terinterupsi, namun kali ini oleh Sasuke.

"B-baik." ujar Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu yang ia bawa. Hinata segera mengeluarkan kue kering buatan ibunya yang ia bungkus rapi agar mudah dibuka dan ditutup lagi. Hinata memberikan bungkusan kue itu kepada Sasuke dengan malu-malu, "Sasuke-kun, i-ini ada kue buatan i-buku."

"Hn," Sasuke menerima bungkusan dari Hinata, "Terima kasih."

Hinata mengangguk senang, "M-maaf hanya sedikit."

"Tak apa." jawab Sasuke.

"Itu sebenarnya kue buatan ibu Hinata untukku, aku dapat satu toples besar." ujar Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke.

'J-jadi ini kue sisa?' Sasuke tertegun, ia memekik dalam hati.

"B-benar, sih." kata Hinata membenarkan perkataan Gaara. Sasuke tampak kaku, sementara Gaara menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Tapi saat masih baru keluar dari oven, a-aku sudah meminta untuk d-diberikan ke Sasuke-kun ke i-ibu." jelas Hinata ke Gaara.

HA! Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek, "Dengarkan itu!" ujarnya pada Gaara.

"Hhhh…" Gaara mendengus.

Hinata tampak tidak nyaman. Setiap ia ingin berbicara pada Sasuke, Gaara selalu menyelanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga, sih, karena tidak bisa menolak paksaan Gaara untuk ikut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Perempuan berambut panjang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sekarang ia berharap agar saat di TamanRia nanti tidak akan terjadi adu mulut dan tatapan membunuh lebih dari ini.

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

Yeyeye, sekarang saya udah kelas 9 ***joget hula*** UAN makin dekat ***ngorek tanah kuburan***

Berekenan untuk mereview? Arigato :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General ^^

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(5)**

**Because You Are…**

**My Real Rival**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sungguh harus ekstra hati-hati hari ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah bangku milik salah satu cafeteria di Tamanria Sparkling Chakra ini. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sedang mengajaknya kencan, dan juga Sabaku Gaara, anak dari kakak perempuan ibunya yang memaksa untuk ikut Hinata kemari.

"J-jadi…?" tanya Hinata lagi karena pada pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulut.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling melirik sinis, kemudian sama-sama membuang muka. Sikap mereka berdua saat ini mengingatkan Hinata pada saat ia dan Neji saat masih kecil dulu. Hinata sebenarnya juga merasa dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berada di tamanria milik swasta ini, namun belum ada satu wahana permainan yang mereka kunjungi.

Pertama kali memasuki kawasan tamanria, Hinata meminta untuk menaiki Flying Jet. Tapi batal karena ternyata setiap satu set Flying Jet harus diisi oleh dua orang, Sasuke dan Gaara malah ribut di tempat pembelian tiket karena menentukan siapa yang akan duduk disamping Hinata. Selanjutnya Sasuke mengajak memasuki Reptile House, tentu saja Hinata menolak mentah-mentah karena ia memang jijik dengan hewan tak berbulu. Dan baru saja Gaara mengajaknya untuk mencoba wahana Rolling Ball. Melihatnya saja Hinata sudah pusing, ia tidak bisa membayangkan berada di dalam sebuah bola raksasa yang dipontang-pantingkan ke segala arah.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah, ia-pun menyeret dua orang itu untuk berdikusi ke cafeteria ini. Tapi! Dengan segala bujukan, rayuan, atau apalah. Kenapa tidak ada yang mempan? Kenapa mereka tidak mau buka mulut? Dimana jiwa mereka saat berada di tempat pembelian tiket Flying Jet tadi?

"Hhhh," Hinata membuang nafas, "kalau seperti ini a-aku pulang saja."

Mata Sasuke dan Gaara sontak membulat, "Jangan!" cegah mereka berdua saat Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Le-lebih baik aku bermain ular tangga dengan adikku saja d-daripada melihat kalian tidak bisa akur seperti ini!" tegas Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Matanya berkilat menahan agar ia tidak menangis karena sudah sangat jengkel. Buru-buru Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menunduk, "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak b-bermaksud untuk…"

"Hn.." Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku yang salah."

"Aku juga." sahut Gaara cepat, "Aku yang salah. Maaf."

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat suasana yang agak mencair.

Gaara ikut tersenyum melihat perubahan di wajah Hinata, "Setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke agak tersinggung.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hinata."

"Aku sudah mengaku salah!"

"Tapi tak ada kata maaf, bodoh."

"Kalau bukan aku yang mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara, kau mungkin hanya akan mematung saja."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Uchiha!"

"Diam kau, Sabaku!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu kembali duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Antara capai melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Gaara, serta menahan malu karena ada beberapa orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

**0o00o0**

Seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuuga. Dari dalam, terdengar sepertinya tidak hanya satu orang yang akan bertamu. Neji menyuruh Hanabi untuk membukakan pintu, namun Hanabi menolak karena acara televisi yang ia tonton sedang memasuki tahap klimaks. Neji dengan malas-malasan berniat untuk membukakan pintu rumah.

"Neji!" cegah seseorang dari arah belakang Neji sambil mencengkram bahunya, "Jangan menyambut tamu dengan wajah seperti itu!"

"Hh, baik." ujar Neji setengah mendengus kepada wanita setengah baya yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu.

"Biar ibu saja." kata wanita itu.

Neji mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bibi! Apa kabar?" sapa orang yang mengetuk pintu saat Nyonya Hyuuga membukakan pintu dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum lebar, "Temari! Kami baik-baik saja. Ayo masuk!" ia mempersilahkan sang tamu yang adalah keponakannya.

"Iya." Temari mengangguk, perempuan berambut pirang pasir itu lalu memberikan sebuah kantung berukuran sedang pada Nyonya Hyuuga, "Ada oleh-oleh dari Kaze." katanya.

"Terima kasih." jawab Nyonya Hyuuga, "Kau datang sendirian?"

Temari menggeleng, "Ada Kankuro di luar, sedang memarkirkan mobil."

Nyonya Hyuuga kemudian mengangguk paham dan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menyajikan oleh-oleh yang diberikan Temari dan Kankuro. Temari mengikuti bibinya masuk dan mendapati adik-adik sepupunya yang sedang berkutat dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hei kalian.. Neji, Hanabi!" sapa Temari pada dua sepupunya.

Neji dan Hanabi menoleh pada Temari, "Hai." sapa mereka. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Ujung bibir Temari terangkat sebelah, matanya ikut menyipit sebelah melihat reaksi kedua sepupunya itu, "Apa, sih, sepertinya seru sekali? Dasar!" rutuknya.

**0o00o0**

"Menyenangkan sekali!" seru Hinata girang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya setelah ini-itu, Hinata berhasil menikmati wahana yang ia ingin naiki. Meskipun tadi dia sempat dua kali menaiki Flying Jet karena bergantian pasangan dengan Sasuke dan Gaara, tapi setidaknya jalan-jalannya kali ini cukup membuatnya girang.

Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi? Jalan-jalan?

Glek! Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, 'Aku sedang kencan, kan?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Wajah Hinata sontak berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Ia tidak enak hati dengan Sasuke. "Ano…" Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara mengrenyit melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba merah padam. Untuk apa ia memaksa ikut Hinata kemari kalau hanya disuruh melihat sepupunya yang tersipu malu dihadapan seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut tidak jelas seperti Uchiha ini.

"Hinata," Gaara mengamit lengan Hinata tanpa permisi, "Ayo kita ke wahana selanjutnya."

Hinata terkejut karena Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke, "E-eh.. Tunggu, Sasuke-kun d-dia…" ia berusaha melepaskan lengannya. Tangan satunya berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada Gaara. Tangannya meraih lambaian tangan Hinata, "Kau kan tahu ini adalah waktuku dengan Hinata."

"Aku tahu." ujar Gaara dengan suaranya yang lebih berat dari Sasuke.

"—ha-haus."

"Heh?"  
Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku haus, Gaara. Bisa t-tolong belikan aku minuman?"

"Hh, baiklah." jawab Gaara menyetujui dengan nada sedikit tidak rela. Ia melepaskan lengan Hinata dan pergi mencari mesin minuman kaleng terdekat.

Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menjadi lebih diam dari menit-menit sebelumnya. Perempuan berambut panjang itu lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang familiar baginya.

"M-maaf aku baru mengembalikan sapu t-tangan ini." ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua milik Sasuke yang sudah berhari-hari ada padanya.

Sasuke mengambil saputangannya dan menggenggamnya lama. Ia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya sehingga membuat pipinya sedikit menggelembung. "Aku tidak suka dengan sepupumu." ujar Sasuke ketus.

"A-aku tidak suka Sasuke-kun yang c-cemberut seperti ini." kata Hinata cepat, "Maafkan a-aku—" Hinata mulai memainkan jari-jarinya, "A-aku akan melakukan apapun, yang p-penting jangan cemberut seperti i-itu."

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata, "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

"A-aku akan berusaha untuk lebih t-tegas… lain waktu" lanjut Hinata, ia sengaja memberikan jeda sebelum mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan pelan.

"Peluk aku."

"Eh?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke semakin menekuk wajah tampannya, "Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." katanya sambil membalikkan badan. Sepertinya salah satu tempat di otak Sasuke yang sudah lama hibernasi mulai aktif kembali.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia memeluk Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka ikut tersipu dan merona sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Hinata merasa tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

Ia senang saat Sasuke rela mendengarkan keluh kesahnya disela-sela Hinata mengerjakan latihan-latihan yang diberikan Sasuke. Hinata tidak yakin memang, apa Sasuke saat itu benar-benar mendengarkannya atau tidak. Sasuke memang tidak seperti Kiba atau Shino yang selalu menyarankan ini dan itu, tapi Hinata senang.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Begitupula dengan orang iseng yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai pergi sambil entahlah berbisik apa.

Badan Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa kaku saat Hinata memeluknya tadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan pelukan hangat seperti milik ibunya dulu. Bukan pelukan seerat fangirl-nya yang sering muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pelan tanpa menoleh ke Hinata.

"Y-ya?"

"Peluk aku lagi."

Sontak muka Hinata menjadi merah padam. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Sasuke. "K-kau memanfaatkan aku!" tuding Hinata.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" sanggah Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya dan memegang pundak Hinata.

"L-lalu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari pundak Hinata. Ia menyeringai—ah, tidak, Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona, "Kau mirip sekali ibuku." jawabnya.

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman Sasuke. Ia mengenal Sasuke cukup baik, dan ia tahu jika Si Rambut Emo adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak mudah tersenyum di depan lawan jenisnya. Hinata ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihat wajah merona Sasuke yang tidak sampai lima detik itu.

"S-sungguh?" tanya Hinata, "Lain k-kali ajak aku bertemu dengan ibumu, ya." ujarnya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Mata Hinata melebar, ia terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak menyangka jika arah pembicaraannya bisa sampai menjurus ke hal sensitive seperti ini. "A-aku tidak..." Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mensejajarkannya dengan kepalanya, "Maaf! Maaf! Aku t-tidak akan berbicara lagi."

"Biasa saja." kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang kembali datar, "Hidup selama dua belas tahun tanpa ibu akan membuatmu terbiasa. Sepertiku."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia hanya diam dan membuntuti Sasuke yang mengambil tempat bersandar di pagar pembatas wahana Flying Jet yang mereka naiki tadi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai semen berpola taman hiburan itu.

Cukup lama Hinata dan Sasuke berduaan, sampai akhirnya Gaara muncul di tengah kerumunan orang sambil membawa tiga kaleng minuman isotonik. Ia memberikan kaleng minuman itu satu persatu pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke saat menerima minuman pemberian Gaara.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan berterima kasih rupanya." ujar Gaara sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"K-kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hinata setelah meneguk setengah dari isi kaleng minumannya.

"Begini Nona Gagap, tadi ibumu meneleponku, Temari ada di rumahmu." jawabnya. Ia lalu melirik sekilas ke Sasuke, "Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Kakakku itu ingin bertemu denganmu." lanjut Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, masih tetap ketus.

Gaara berdehem, "Hinata yang diharapkan untuk cepat pulang."

Hinata mengkerutkan alisnya. Bukannya ibu tahu jika ia sedang—ehem—kencan dengan Sasuke. Kenapa malah menyuruhnya pulang sekarang. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak rela jika ia harus pulang sekarang.

"Oh, iya," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba, "tadi ibumu juga tanya, kenapa teleponmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin karena itu dia meneleponku."

Mata Hinata dan Sasuke melebar. Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata, begitu juga Hinata menatap balik ke Sasuke. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Pemuda minim ekspresi itu lalu menarik Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau belum membawanya ke tukang servis?" bisik Sasuke.

"Be-belum." jawab Hinata.

Gaara melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu menyikut lengan Hinata, "Kalian sedang apa, hah? Sudah, Hinata ucapkan sampai jumpa pada orang itu." katanya lalu menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kau duluan, aku mau bicara dengan Uchiha." ujar Gaara pada Hinata.

Hinata menuruti perintah sepupunya itu. "Sampai j-jumpa, Sasuke-kun." salam Hinata sambil berjalan dengan langkah kecil.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan rasa penuh tanya, "Apa?"

"Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan Hinata," Gaara menyeringai, "Kita saingan."

"Kau?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan dua kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Gaara padanya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara dengan pasti, "Aku dan Hinata hanya sepupu. Ibuku hanya anak angkat ayah Hinata, kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan rentetan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Batinnya menggerutu. Apa-apaan Rambut Cabai Bertato di sebelahnya ini.

"Tahun depan, ah tidak perlu menunggu sampai lama, mulai sekarang kita saingan!" ujar Gaara mendeklarasikan perangnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke balik menyeringai. Matanya berkilat antusias. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, bodoh."

"Lihat saja nanti, Uchiha Sasuke."

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

**Summary for next chapter ***sok bule***:**

_Bulan Februari yang penuh cinta telah tiba. Seperti biasa, OSIS SMA Konoha juga tidak kehabisan ide untuk membuat event Valentine Day yang unik. Semua siswi antusias luar biasa dengan event kejutan yang dibuat oleh OSIS ini, apalagi para penggemar Sasuke. "Hinata, kau mau tulis nama siapa?" tanya Yakumo. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Yakumo, "Tentu saja aku akan menulis nama…"_

**Penasaran? Penasaran?** Nantikan dan baca chapter selanjutnya! xD

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek dan terkesan membosankan. Saya lagi kena WB *halah alasan* Tapi beneran, lho, rasanya jari-jari ini gak bisa selincah waktu ngetik pas gak WB *dobel alasan*

Oh iya, bentar, sebelum meriview *pede abis!* tolong baca pengumuman dibawah ini ^^ *jiwa iklan keluar*

**I  
I  
V**

Hai SasuHina Lovers :D Akhirnya, event yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu ada juga. Event **SasuHina Days Love (SHDL)** ini akan diadakan setiap tanggal **9 September – 25 Oktober **:))

Mau ikut? Gampang kok! Caranya buat fanfic dengan pair SasuHina *iyalah masa' SasuOro -_-*, namun fanfic tsb harus:

- Rate K – T

- Genre bebas

- Oneshoot/ Multichapter. Fic multichapter harus selesai sblm event berakhir.

- No Chara Bashing!

Tema untuk event anyar tahun ini adalah: **MUSIM GUGUR**

_Naruto: *dateng naik skuter* Des, aku masih gak ngerti._

_Desy: Dasar otak lemot *digampar*_

Buat yang masih blm jelas bisa gabung di grup: **Devil And Angel (SasuHina)** di Facebook xD

Sekian :D Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General ^^

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**(6)**

**Because You Are…**

**My Valentine (part. 1)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o00o0**

"_Selamat pagi kepada seluruh murid SMA Konoha. Sambil menikmati pagi yang cerah di awal bulan Februari dan waktu istirahat pertama, bagaimana kalau diiringi dengan lagu-lagu yang setema dengan bulan penuh cinta ini? Baiklah, untuk lagu pertama, kami putarkan Kimi Ga Suki Dakara dari AKB48._ "

Suara Haku menggema di setiap ruangan dan lorong SMA Konoha. Suaranya yang khas seperti menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar setiap rangkaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wakil ketua klub broadcast berparas ayu layaknya perempuan itu kembali berceloteh disela-sela lagu yang diputar, "_Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, OSIS telah menyiapkan acara untuk perayaan hari valentine dua minggu lagi. Organisasi kesiswaan kebanggaan SMA Konoha ini sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan ide-ide cemerlang untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya._"

Hinata yang sedang serius membaca buku pinjaman dari Yakumo segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah tanggal satu Februari. Ia lalu menutup buku bersampul hijau itu dan mencoba fokus pada siaran yang kali ini cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Lantunan lagu Kimi Ga Suki Dakara sudah tidak terdengar, Haku kembali mengambil alih, "_Saya bisa menebak jika banyak yang penasaran dengan acara pada hari valentine nantinya seperti apa_," ujarnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Pandangannya tertuju pada speaker.

Kiba melirik Hinata, "Kau penasaran, heh?"

"I-iya." jawab Hinata.

"_karena itu, kami telah mengundang ketua OSIS SMA Konoha untuk memberikan penjelasan berkenaan dengan acara tersebut. Apa kabar, Danzou Sai?_"

"_Baik. Apa kabar?_" jawab Sang Ketua Osis ramah.

"Ah, anak kelas tiga itu Ketua OSIS rupanya." ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

Hinata terkejut, "Kau b-belum tahu?"

"Hngg," Kiba menggeleng, "yang aku tahu dia pernah hampir membunuhku saat aku tidak sengaja merusak komiknya."

"Ohh.."

"Jangan dekati orang itu, dia otaku gila." kata Kiba lagi.

Dari speaker, terdengan suara Sai berdehem, "_Saya akan menjelaskan tentang acara valentine. Kami telah membuat sebuah 'permainan', dimana setiap siswi nanti akan dibagikan selembar kertas yang harus diisi dengan nama lengkap, kelas, dan nama siswa yang tidak disukai._"

Kiba mengangkat ujung bibirnya, "Selain gila ternyata dia juga tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang lebih halus."

"Ssst!" Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"_Kertas tersebut harus dimasukkan dalam kotak yang ada di depan ruang OSIS. Batas pengumpulan kertas sampai tanggal empat, hari Jumat besok._" lanjut Sai, "_Kenapa? Karena pada minggu depan, 'permainan' akan dimulai._" imbuhnya.

"_Jadi, bukan dimulai pada tanggal empat belas?_" tanya Haku.

"_Tanggal empat belas adalah puncaknya. Seperti yang ada pada komik kebanya—_"

"_Baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Danzou-san._" buru-buru Haku memotong kalimat Sai, "_Keterangan lebih lanjut tertera pada poster yang akan ditempelkan pada mading tiap kelas, atau hubungi OSIS. Sebagai penutup siaran kali ini, kami akan kembali memutarkan dua lagu…_"

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu dagunya. Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sobatnya itu juga ikut terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau menulis nama siapa, heh?" tanya Kiba.

"S-siapa, ya?"

"Kok malah tanya aku? Tapi jangan tulis namaku, lho!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ma-mana mungkin aku tulis."

"Siapa tahu." ujar Kiba sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menggebrak meja. Tidak lama, segera terdengar bisik-bisik dan gerutu dari beberapa murid yang ada di dalam kelas. Hinata dan Kiba menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuat gaduh di kelas mereka.

Seorang berambut perak klimis dengan mata ungu yang indah mengacungkan sebendel kertas di tangan kanannya. "Hoi, bocah-bocah kelas dua! Aku akan bagikan kertas untuk acara valentine!" ujarnya lantang.

"Aduh, kasar sekali bicaranya."

"Iya. Padahal ganteng."

Hinata menyimak perbincangan dua orang teman sekelasnya. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tangannya menjawil lengan Kiba yang sedang melihat orang berambut perak itu dengan ogah-ogahan. "I-itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hidan." jawab Kiba, "Orang gila lainnya dari OSIS."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia dan beberapa siswi mendekati Hidan untuk mengambil kertas yang kira-kira ukurannya sama seperti seperempat kertas A4. Warnanya pink pastel dan ada dekorasi bunga mawar di ujung kanan bawah. Setelah mengambil bagiannya, Hinata kembali ke bangkunya.

"Sudah dapat semua, hah?" tanya Hidan, "Hei, kau—" Hidan menuding seorang siswi, "—ini masih ada sisa. Bagikan!"

"B-b-b-baik, Hidan-senpai." jawab siswi itu terbata-bata.

Hinata mengambil bolpoinnya. Pada kolom nama lengkap, ia menuliskan namanya. Gerakan tangannya berhenti pada kolom nama siswa yang kurang disukai. Ia menerawang ke langit, 'Siapa yang akan aku tulis?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**0o00o0**

Sasuke mengunyah roti kari-nya sambil pura-pura mendengarkan Naruto berkicau tentang perjuangannya meminta adik pada orangtuanya. Sebenarnya hari ini Sasuke tidak membawa bekal dan uang, karena itu ia menerima roti kari yang diberikan oleh Sakura tadi. Sampai sekarang ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang 'pamer' pada antek-anteknya.

"Besok aku harus berdoa lebih tekun lagi supaya Sasuke-kun tidak membawa bekal!" pekik perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu. Ia sadar memang, kalau dirinya lebih unggul beberapa poin dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa di sekolah atau negara lainnya memang juga selalu seperti ini?

"Hei, Teme, kau mendengarkan aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyolek pipi Sasuke.

"Hei!" bentak Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada sosok berambut pirang disampingnya itu. Ia lalu mengusap pipinya sambil memandang jijik pada Naruto. Berani sekali dia main colek pipinya, Hinata saja tidak pernah.

Sasuke lalu menerawang ke arah kelasnya. Omong-omong soal Hinata, siapa yang akan dia tulis di kertas event bodoh itu? Sasuke menyeringai, 'Tidak mungkin namaku.' batinnya percaya diri.

"Jadi, kalau kau memang mendengarkanku, apa yang aku bicarakan tadi, hah?" tanya Naruto. Lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Intinya, kau ingin punya adik." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nah!" teriak Naruto, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar ibuku mau hamil lagi?"

Sasuke mengurut dadanya sambil menatap kasihan pada Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja kakakku sana!" usul Sasuke, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Aku minta adik, Sas! Bukan oom-oom!" teriak Naruto dari jauh.

**0o00o0**

Hinata menguap kecil. Pelajaran Kakuzu-sensei kali ini membuatnya mengantuk. Akuntansi bukan keahliannya, ia hanya bisa menghitung uang kembalian belanja. Matanya mulai membuka, menutup, dan membuka lagi.

Ino memicingkan matanya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, "Sensei!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga sakit," jawab Ino sambil mendekati Hinata, "mungkin dia ingin istirahat di UKS. Biar saya antar."

Kakuzu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, "Benarkah?"

Hinata gelagapan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ino bilang kalau di sakit? Ia cuma mengantuk. Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba untuk meminta bantuan. Boro-boro dibantu, Kiba sepertinya sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan buku pelajaran.

"Jangan mendekat, Sensei. Nanti sensei bisa tertular." cegah Ino, tangannya mengapit lengan Hinata, "Sensei tidak mau mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk ke rumah sakit, kan?"

Kakuzu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Ya, ya, ya, cepat pergi ke UKS sana!"

Ino tersenyum lebar pada Hinata, "Ayo, Hinata." ajaknya sambil setengah menarik Hinata keluar kelas.

Sasuke yang duduk di barisan paling belakang memperhatikan gerakan Ino yang mencurigakan. Mata elangnya memicing, 'Pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal yang tidak beres.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Di koridor, Hinata mencoba melepaskan apitan Ino. Tapi Ino malah semakin mengeratkan apitannya, "Jangan rewel kau!" ujarnya sinis.

"T-tapi aku tidak sakit." kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja aku." kata Ino sedikit membentak pada Hinata.

Hinata bergidik pelan. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti Ino menuju ke UKS.

Di UKS, mata Hinata kembali melebar saat melihat Sakura dan Karin yang sepertinya telah menunggu Ino dan dirinya. Ino melepaskan Hinata dan mendorongnya menjauhi pintu UKS. Hinata jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang UKS.

"Tidak rugi, kan, punya teman yang ikut klub kesehatan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dan Karin sambil tersenyum seringai, "Beruntung aku hari ini bertugas menjaga UKS setelah istirahat pertama."

"Tidak," jawab Ino, "Untung saja aku sekelas dengan orang gagap ini."

Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Jadi, maksud kalian aku tidak berguna sama sekali, hah?"

Sakura dan Ino terkikik melihat wajah marah Karin yang sama merahnya dengan mata dan rambutnya. Mereka tahu kalau Karin kabur dari pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei dengan alasan sakit perut.

"Sudah, sudah!" Karin mendengus pada dua kawannya. Ia lalu menarik Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku rok Hinata, "Nah, ini dia!"

"K-k-k-kau mesum!" tuding Hinata.

"APA HAH?" Karin tercekat, ia memekik pada Hinata. Sementara Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Karin yang uring-uringan. Ruang UKS ini kedap suara, dengan begitu suara mereka yang membahana tak bisa terdengar dari luar.

Hinata melihat apa yang diambil Karin dari saku roknya. Kertas yang digunakan untuk event di hari valentine itu berada di tangan Karin. Hinata berusaha meraih kertasnya, tapi Ino menahannya.

"K-kalian sudah merusak ponselku," ujar Hinata, " sekarang mau a-apa lagi?"

Ino menepuk pundak Hinata, "Sudah kau diam saja. Omong-omong nanti kau akan menulis nama siapa, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja Si Alien Hijau Beralis Tebal itu!" jawab Sakura.

Ino mengangguk, "Kalau kau Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada misterius.

Sakura mengeluarkan bolpoin dari saku blazernya. Ia lalu mengambil kertas berwarna pink itu dari Karin dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Kami tidak mau berlama-lama." katanya. Siswi yang cukup pandai itu lalu menunjukkan apa yang ia tulis kepada Hinata, "Simpel, kan?"

_Nama siswa yang kurang di sukai: Uchiha Sasuke._

"A-apa?" mata Hinata membulat. Kali ini Hinata berhasil mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Mau kau hapus? Tidak bisa!" goda Karin sambil kembali merebut kertas milik Hinata yang mulai lusuh. Karin lalu berlari keluar dari UKS.

Hinata yang tahu kemana Karin akan membawa kertasnya segera menyusul siswi berambut merah itu.

Tinggal Sakura dan Ino yang masih ada di dalam ruang UKS. Mereka berdua cekikikan melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Hinata dan Karin. Pasti Hinata tidak akan bisa mengejar Karin. Andai bisapun, mungkin kertas itu sudah masuk ke dalam kotak yang ada di depan ruang OSIS.

**0o00o0**

**Because You Are…**

To Be Continued

**0o00o0**

**Summary for next chapter ***sok bule lagi***:**

"_Hinata, kau mau tulis nama siapa?" tanya Yakumo. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Yakumo, "Tentu saja aku akan menulis nama…" Hinata terdiam, "nama…". _

Kekeke xD singkat, ya? Habis mau dibuat satu chapter juga kepanjangan :/ karena itu saya jadiin dua chapter. Baidewei, siapa yang sudah denger Ugly-nya 2NE1? Ah, liriknya minta ampun TTxTT berasa curhat *plak, ngomong apa sih!*

Buat yang sedang puasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, ya ^^ semangat! Buat yang punya DeviantArt, lirik punya saya dong, ehehe, ada di profil :P

Sekian :D Mind to review?


End file.
